


病

by XVI_Pica



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: M/M, 头痛, 生病, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 郡督生病会发生什么？
Relationships: Robin of Loxley/Sheriff of Nottingham, mob/Sheriff of Nottingham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	病

**病**  
**Robin Hood(2018)**  
**Robin of Loxley/Sheriff of Nottingham,mob/Sheriff of Nottingham**

* * *

  
郡督被一场突如其来的病击倒在床上，他到现在都没起来，侍者问过他好几遍要不要吃点东西，都被拒绝了。其实这不是郡督第一次生病。但是，生病的郡督比平时的郡督更难伺候，这点大家都知道。但是郡督再不起来，诺丁汉那一大堆事情又会堆积得更多。  
郡督，快点好起来吧。  
他身边的人都这么祈祷着。包括他本人。  
但是罗宾汉并不这么觉得。他假惺惺来看望生病的郡督，甚至还帮他把药端来，假装问他：“现在感觉好点了吗？”其实他想说，不要好起来，病着挺好。  
郡督躺在床上，叹了一口气，他已经没有眼前年轻人这样的身体了。洛克斯利退下之后，他才吃了点药。他自己也很讨厌生病。前一天，他就突然头痛得不行，搞得他什么文件都没有看进去，就在那里坐了半天，细细品位着痛感在自己的脑袋上跳舞，最后才有人问他发生了什么，他看了那个人一眼，晕了过去。真棒，他坚持了这么久。  
这不是郡督第一次生病了。每年都差不多要这么来一次，搞得他们那里的人会在那段时间特别头疼。郡督为什么又不吃东西？郡督为什么还没醒？郡督，主教又来了怎么办？郡督，钱库又被偷了！  
他们不是没有想过要换一个年轻的郡督。这个想法太危险了，要是给郡督知道了，自己怎么死的都不知道。但是诺丁汉郡里人们优秀勇敢的血统让他们还是去进行过一次尝试。至少他们尝试过了，希望没了，好歹就会死心，对吗？  
有人给主教写了一封信，直接表达了这个想法。他们其实考虑过很久，太委婉，怕主教这种老家伙不会费心思琢磨，所以他们还是选择直接表达。执笔写信的人觉得这样写太刺眼，对不起他们的郡督，平时的郡督很麻烦，生病的郡督就更麻烦啊。  
信安全地送到主教那里，匿名，但是动脑子想想还是能猜到是谁写的。  
希望被送到主教的手里，失望被送回来。  
“不同意。他会好起来的。”  
好吧。那只能这样。侍者看一眼帘子。郡督就在里面沉睡。大家叹了一口气，煎药的煎药，准备食物的准备食物，汇报的汇报。条理要像郡督平时的头发一样不能乱。  
郡督真的很讨厌自己生病。他讨厌躺在阴暗的环境里（有光他也会难受头疼），有时候睡着了，但是又感觉自己醒着。这样很多次了。他没有告诉那些人自己会这样。因为他不想让他们知道在这期间发生过什么。这种感觉令人厌恶，但所幸只在自己生病的时候才发生。  
四周暗红的，但是有很多人的腿在的头顶上晃动，像悬挂的尸体。他抬起自己的手，发现自己变小了。他躺在床上没有动。他睁开眼睛，自己到了另一个世界。床褥沾着他的身体和手臂，周围走来走去的人终于停下。  
一个人胯开，两只脚站在他的双腿两边。为什么他现在没有穿着郡督的华丽的长袍而是破烂的衣服？他是不可能裸露双腿的。那个人坐在他的膝盖上，很疼。郡督看到他的眼睛。  
“好久不见？你又生病了？”那个人朝自己笑笑，郡督记得他的脸，那是一个爵士的儿子。在以前的，那个爵士的儿子比自己大一个头，自己根本打不过他，还会被按着操。更过分的是，这个人会叫同伴来围观。  
“哼。”郡督偏过头，不看他的脸。这个时候他的头又不痛了。  
“让我看看你有没有发烧。”那个人把手伸到郡督的额头，郡督本能地产生了鸡皮疙瘩。那个人的手温热，触碰他的额头，滑进他的头发里。  
“别总是这样看着我。”那个人把另一个手伸到郡督的脸庞，把他的脸庞摆正，直视自己，“你不愧是他们之中最勥的。”那个人凑过去，把脸伸到郡督脖子上，舌头伸出来，抚摸起郡督的脖颈。  
“别动！”郡督大吼着，他浑身发麻，一下子记起来这个感觉。他已经这么大了。他们这些恶心的人还不放过自己。  
“我们只有在你病了的时候才这样做啊。”那个人拉起郡督的双腿，“平时哪里敢？”  
那个人掐着郡督被鞭打过，留着淤血的臀部。郡督这时才想起，自己现在还在小时候。太痛，他抬起屁股，想要躲闪那个人揉捏的手，但是身体并不允许他这样做。  
“你知道他们就很喜欢你这倔强的不从管教的样子吧？”那个人放开折磨郡督臀部的手。伸向深处。  
郡督能感受到他在抠弄，他不觉得干涩，可能这个年轻的身体已经被不知道多少个人使用过了。那个人摸得满手黏腻。郡督头皮发麻。恶心到差点没吐。他不知道年轻的自己是怎么能忍耐那么多的凌辱。  
他的腿软软地挂在那个人的肩膀上。  
那个人解开裤子。  
妈的。要进来了。  
他记得这个感觉。打死他都忘不了。  
他不知道那个人喜欢他蓝眼睛里开始拥有恐惧。但是那个恐惧并不会让驯服出现。  
也许是做了很多次，他们都知道哪里才是对方最痛快的地方。已经被润滑过的后穴特别方便进出。那个人干得很爽。所以没有掌掴他。或者更过分得虐待他，  
也许自己生病的时候那些大人才感在自己身上为非作歹，他们完全可以砍了他的手脚，或者不要给他治愈病的药，这样他们永远都能享受那个蓝色眼睛充满不驯化的娃娃。  
但是他们还是把他治好，当自己又有力气和他们对抗的时候，他们又要往他身上做些强迫性的事情了。可是现在离他力量恢复还很早，那个人在他身体肆意进出着，自己的前列腺被摩擦到也让他浑身发抖，年轻的他就是这样一边抗拒又一边享受着这些龌龊的事情。  
他不知道这算不算是自己的幸运，如果他就是眼前的那个爵士的儿子，他可能一辈子都无法感受到一动不动被伺候的快感。那个家伙在自己身上卖力地耸动着强壮的腰。他也幻想过无数遍那个人要是自己该多好。可惜他已经习惯了承受。  
你知道的，他做这件事情很多年了。有些事情一旦成为习惯之后就很难改掉，更别提他当上郡督之后，虽然有无数美女在身边，但是他不习惯这样。他不习惯伺候别人不习惯把自己的老二放进她们的身体里。他已经没法靠这个获得快感了。他不喜欢柔软的身体。就像从小上他的全都是男人一样。他说实话，每次生病就会出现这样的画面，其实不一定是一件坏事。  
但是他会觉得身体很空虚。像躺在棺材里。这是最糟糕的。  
身为诺丁汉郡督他拉不下叫男人陪自己睡觉的脸。  
怎么办呢？那个在自己身上不懈运动的男人还是没有停下的迹象，但是他忍着被撞击屁股上鞭痕的疼痛已经让他的眼泪流出来了。  
“看，他哭了！”  
那个人像发现了什么一样，大声向周围的人宣布，似乎操哭这个小孩是一种荣耀一般。但是他作弊了，因为并不是他技术多好。是郡督自己身体被责打的伤痕成就了这个变态心理。他向周围的人宣布，似乎就是他做的一样。有些脑袋凑过来。郡督急忙抬起手想要擦脸，但是被那个可恶的人一把抓住。  
“啊！”那个人更加用力地撞击他，似乎要把他的睾丸都挤进去。郡督被疼得倒吸冷气，越来越多目光汇聚在他的头顶。  
人们纷纷议论起来。  
“这，你作弊了吧。他可是那些孩子中间最不可能哭的。”  
“只要够痛他也会哭的。”  
“是吗？只是肉体上的？”  
“那当然，谈精神都是扯淡，直接来就行。”  
有人拉扯他身上破烂的衣服，探到他的胸膛拉扯他的乳首。揪得他的眼泪流下更多。很疼。不一会那个人被推开，又不知道是谁的手伸过去，抠弄乳眼。  
他害怕得大叫，其实他最害怕这个，怕被这些疯子抠烂，他开始出声求饶。  
“这太好玩了。”  
还是有人制止了这样的行为。点到为止。他们也并不想真正伤害他。他们的目的只有让他驯服，省得口交的时候还要给他带口枷。但是这似乎是一件很难的事情。并且他们也想象不了他被驯服是个什么样子。  
还是就这样玩着吧。  
“你拉屎也太久了，赶紧滚开让我们来了。”有人推那个骑在自己身上的男人。那个人大喊：“等一下！”  
郡督知道他快要到了，那个人说完这句话后，开始断断续续发出几个呻吟。接着他被内射。已经是很显而易见的结果了。  
“你他妈该让开了！趁着他现在生病赶紧多玩几下，好了又会让你头疼。”  
“可不是。”  
所有人都附和着。  
啊。又要一堆人来了是吗？他习惯了。哪次他们不是趁着自己生病实施这种轮奸。你玩完之后，我来。他也想不明白他们对自己这么执着是要干什么。总之。他又要面对下一个人了。身下的褥子沾满了汗味和精液的味道。他觉得恶心，也有点绝望，这种周而复始的轮奸就像死亡这个概念贯穿在他一辈子的记忆里。他的手又被按住，其实也没有必要，他完全没有力气挥出拳头揍那些人，但是他们喜欢就随他们去吧。  
双腿张开两眼放空，头上是一片暗红，努力忽视身下的痛楚，他在过去的记忆里遨游。这感觉就像自己重新穿越会以前自己的身体里。  
终于他醒来，发现自己醒着，这并不是睡着的梦。他的头又开始疼。甚至要了他的命。他的身上除了华丽的被褥就再也没有任何别的玩意，别提刚刚看到的那些想要强奸自己的人。  
他觉得震惊又一下习惯。他生病就会这样。  
只有生病才会这样。产生像梦一样的幻觉。你可以说那是梦里发生的事情，但是自己特别清醒，睁开眼和闭上眼的思维连接统一。而真正的梦会在自己醒来之后变得模糊不清晰，被自己清醒的思维否认。  
所以那只能被称作幻觉。  
他觉得自己身上发冷，但是他知道身上盖着的东西不会让自己冷下去。他记得上午应该还出了好大的太阳，但是现在几点，可能是下午了吧。他下床，伸手拉开一点帘子，看到外面一片灰蒙蒙，他猜晚一点诺丁汉可能会下雨。  
他又躺回床上，没有人发现他已经醒了，他们都以为郡督在睡觉，全都出去了。根据过往的经验，郡督需要长时间的睡眠。所以他们晚一点才会进来看郡督的情况。这也好。但是郡督只觉得有点无聊。头还在痛，真希望刚刚那个恶心的幻觉能再出现一次，好歹在那里他的头没有疼得这么厉害。  
这是门口有一点细碎的声音。他们都知道郡督生病的时候喜静怕噪，所以一般他周围安静得像坟地一样。他又希望有人能来和他说话，又不希望遇见自己不想见的人——比如主教。  
这时门开了，是洛克斯利，这个深受自己喜爱的年轻人又来看他，他很高兴。洛克斯利走近他，毫无畏惧，根本都不管外面阻止他进来的人。  
“郡督需要休息！”外面的人压低声音，但是不敢进来。  
“我知道。”洛克斯利头也不回地回答到。  
“你会吵醒郡督的！”  
“他已经醒了。”洛克斯利看到郡督拉开帘子，向他行礼。  
郡督示意免礼。洛克斯利又露出愁容，回忆着那些贵族爵士的客套话：“您感觉好一些了吗？”他意有所指地望着一眼门外。  
郡督挥手让那些人关上门离开。  
洛克斯利看到郡督要站起来，马上走过去扶他。郡督只穿着宽松的长袍，但是袍子上的花纹依然华丽。等郡督站起来之后，洛克斯利拿起旁边郡督最常穿得袍子给他披上。  
“我感觉浑身一点力气都没有。”郡督抱怨着，也是，郡督只在自己面前才会说这些事情。  
“我很遗憾。我希望您能快点好起来。”其实洛克斯利巴不得他病死，但是他还是轻声地说。  
“走走？”郡督说，他朝着后门走去，那里通向一个花园。  
“好的。”洛克斯利答应着，其实他想要和郡督讨论的不是这个，但是他一跟在郡督的身边之后，郡督突然默不作声，估计是头又痛了，洛克斯利及时闭嘴，没有再说下去。  
他想如果要杀掉郡督，现在就是一个好时机，但是能杀死他的机会太多了，郡督总是故意给他制造只有他们两个人的空间，但是如果杀了他，这不是很容易就查到他的头上来吗？  
今天也一样，现在就是掐死刺死郡督的黄金时机，洛克斯利再一次放弃。  
不是时候。  
郡督突然站住。洛克斯利出声关心他：“您怎么了？”  
“还是算了吧。”郡督叹气，转身，他连三步都没有走完。  
“都听您的。”怪不得他们都这么怕郡督，这个人真的挺捉摸不透的。  
郡督坐回床上，洛克斯利看到他露出袍子的脚踝，细细的，能想象到郡督的双腿有多么修长。难怪郡督之前告诉了他那个挺可怜的故事。  
郡督坐在那里，也没有躺下，突然嘴角一勾，问洛克斯利，“你过来有什么事情吗？”  
洛克斯利本来想说：“没有，只是来看看您。”但是想想这样说是不是太假了，但是能说，我是来看看你有没有死吗？不能。  
纠结一下，还是在郡督没有起疑的时间段里说：“我关心您的身体，只是诺丁汉快要进入雨季，关于一些防涝的措施是不是要启动了。”  
郡督满意地点点头，不愧是自己看中的年轻人，他最近也想到了这个问题。当然他还是要象征性地关心一下这个问题，“是的，我已经和一部分人讨论过了。”  
洛克斯利有点恼火，他不是病了，怎么还这么折腾呢？  
他只能说：“您应该多注意一下您的身体，少点让那些人气着您。”  
“噢。那倒不会。”郡督只关心钱库。其他的，他哪里在乎啊？钱没出事，什么都不是问题。  
“好的，那我不打扰您休息了。”他还要早点回去，继续准备他的报复阴谋呢。  
“等一下，我想你应该也没什么要紧的事情吧？”郡督望着他。把披在身上的袍子取下来放到床上。  
洛克斯利有点懂，又有点不懂。他看着郡督的床，那么多褥子，应该挺温暖的。  
他说：“没有。”  
“那过来。”郡督不习惯这样做。一般都是那些人想要上他。他从来都没有主动过。但是他刚刚有了那个幻觉，所以现在急需有人在他的身边。他有点忘了那些人在要上他之前会说什么。而且他从来都不习惯做这个。  
洛克斯利走过来，郡督没有露出更多表情，就似乎只是等待。他过去，一只手搭在郡督的肩膀上，郡督没有躲开，而是抬起眼睛望着他。洛克斯利一下子就想起了郡督告诉他以前的故事，就是那些郡督绝对不可能和别的人说的那种故事。洛克斯利复杂地盯着郡督。  
其实每次他想起郡督说这个故事的时候，他的内心总是有那么一小点动摇。当然只是短暂的。和自己的目标无关。他不可能被阻止，胜利会在他的手中。他注定胜券在握。  
“那我……”洛克斯利开始迟疑，出声道。  
“是的。”郡督的手掌落到他的后脑勺，那是抚摸着诺丁汉郡无数财富的手。  
洛克斯利凑过去轻吻他的嘴唇，郡督含住了他。洛克斯利毫不怀疑那个故事的真实性，如果不是真正发生过，郡督不可能这么熟练。是啊。怪不得他这么惹人讨厌。全诺丁汉的正常人恨不得杀了他。只要对郡督不利，做什么事情都是值得欢呼的。  
但是洛克斯利此刻的脑海里并没有什么复仇的阴谋，或者人民的期望，此刻他只是想要卷入这个身体里。  
他把郡督压进被褥里，他们深深陷进去，就像掉进海里。  
郡督喘气，“好疼。”他把手放到自己头上，用力皱起眉头。他他没有一点力气推开洛克斯利。洛克斯利也没有花太多力气把他压到。  
他要掀起郡督的衣袍了。他的手伸进带郡督体温的布料里，其实并不是很热。他抚摸到郡督的双腿，他能感受到郡督似乎为了方便他进来，正在慢慢张开。他把自己移到郡督的双腿之间。他看到了郡督的双眼。  
“你不要紧张。”  
“怎么会？”洛克斯利觉得好笑，这么弱的郡督，他完全可以就在这里把他掐死了结，直接省去日后的麻烦，让诺丁汉人们的欢歌早日降临。  
“那就，满足我。”就像你平时在会议上做的那样。  
“没问题。但是，我想知道，如果这个时候主教来了，你会怎么做？”洛克斯利突然想到，出于什么心理作祟？他怎么知道。  
“我……”郡督又不自觉地露出那种无辜的神情。这招对洛克斯利没有用，他一眼都能看穿。  
“如果让他看到我们这样，主教会发疯吗？”洛克斯利凑到郡督的耳边轻声说道。与此同时，手探进去，对的，就是那里。过去无数人都进入过的地方。  
这是郡督这辈子第几个人第几次对他做这样的事情了？郡督也没法回答。洛克斯利按照郡督的指示找到润滑剂。  
像钻入湿土中的泥鳅，那一刹那让郡督浑身颤抖。他的身边终于有人了。他的幻想被更好的人满足了。这真是世界上一件美好的事情。郡督由着洛克斯利的动作，他一面靠着身下洛克斯利的动作带来着快感冲淡头痛感，一面又被一点欲望和无力交错缠绕地更加难受。  
洛克斯利用手指在郡督身体里探索着让这个病人能感受到欢愉的地方。他真的耐着开会的心思在柔软潮湿的内壁里到处摩挲点按。总算在郡督的一次短暂激烈的抖动下找到了。  
“希望你能允许我进来。”他可以上诺丁汉郡督了吗？  
“我允许你。”郡督很快回答到，可能他也等不及了。  
洛克斯利脑袋里没有太多能用来装漫不经心侮辱的话。他搂起郡督的腰。像享受圣餐一般。他要把自己放进去了。这个人，可是，让自己心爱的人分离，让自己爱的国度破碎的罪人。  
他现在就在自己身下，没有任何力气阻止自己对他施暴。比如顶弄。比如拍打。他在惩罚，他在动私刑。可怜的郡督在自己身下除了喉咙能发出呻吟，身体一点力气都没有。自己想怎么搞就怎么搞，就像郡督越来越放心把一些事情交给他一般。  
有那么一瞬间他想要告诉郡督：你在把自己送向毁灭。  
他真的很想提醒这个人。  
拉起他无力的手腕，用牙齿在上面烙印红痕。  
舔过他修长的脖颈，用牙齿在上面烙印红痕。  
让他永远都不得不穿那么厚的衣服遮盖这些。  
郡督正在堕入越来越迷幻的禁地，快感病痛并至。他翻起白眼，也许他就会这么死去了。洛克斯利没有放过他，也无需考虑这么多，他只要按照郡督的意愿行动着，再埋好危险的种子，等着日后复仇血色花朵绽放。他相信自己会看到那一天。  
外面真的下雨了，他听见风声萧瑟。他想到诺丁汉的雨淋在他的脸上，黏稠，可能就像郡督包裹着他的后穴一般，依依不舍。  
郡督病态得翻起白眼，洛克斯利已经快看不到那个蓝眼睛。他想起自己来这里的目的，似乎不是为了和郡督上床吧？但是那又如何？被褥的气息侵袭着他的鼻子，全都是郡督身上淡淡的味道，诺丁汉郡没有的太上好的香料，洛克斯利猜可能是主教给他的。那个味道像什么？真的不好说。但是他确定自己曾经在主教身上闻到过一样的。  
他的鼻子就和自己双眼一样灵敏，他绝对不会闻错。这个味道挺适合郡督的。高傲孤冷。很好笑吧？这种形容。他实在想不来更贴切的形容词了。  
好糟糕啊。郡督似乎受不了了呢，但是他还是没有让自己停止。万一那些人进来看见自己把生病的郡督操晕该怎么办？主教会不会派人来追杀自己。  
可恶，他仔细想想，郡督应该也没有这么简单，毕竟是有过那种童年的人。  
“你……真的很不错。”洛克斯利运动了着么久，才听到郡督小声断续地挤出这句话，这个评价给他极大鼓励和安慰。  
他真的是个婊子呢。  
他绝对不可能当诺丁汉郡督的。  
洛克斯利想着，杀死一个习惯于这种事情的傀儡走狗，多么容易啊！为什么一直没有人知道，为什么一直没有人做呢。他就是一个鲜艳的绣花枕头，你看，他不也和废物一样在他身体下呻吟吗。洛克斯利坚信自己一定能在未来的某一天杀了他。就像自己朋友一直不断告诉他的那样。  
他的爱人的双眼明亮。他身边聚集着越来越多的起义者。他的钱越来越多。你知道，当时机成熟的那一天，这一切都会成为推到诺丁汉残暴统治的黑色海啸。他要让这些邪恶力量永远留在深渊。永世不醒。  
郡督浑身颤抖着，就像被被海水打湿被海风狂吹的人。洛克斯利怀念这个感觉，至今他还没有和爱人这样做。而且过了这么久，龟头的色泽都黯淡了。郡督的身体死死含着他，郡督熟悉这个，就像吃饭一样。洛克斯利俯视郡督，郡督的眼神中并无羞耻。怎么会羞耻呢？  
“谢谢您。您也很不错。”洛克斯利想了想，回应道。这是一句真话。  
多出白色的精液就像慷慨的馈赠。  
洛克斯利把自己拔出来，说：“我也很久没这样了。这些多出来的就送给您了。”  
郡督默默盯着他，突然笑了一下，眼中并没有责怪的意味。是他自己告诉这个年轻人自己过去的事情。其实他也不知道自己怎么突然一下子在那一天突然倒豆子一样和他讲了那么多话。是不是如果自己不说，以后这些东西也会和自己被埋在坟墓里。但是这种耻辱的东西怎么值得被铭记呢？有时候他会后悔，想想被永远流传下来的应该是他在诺丁汉做的那些伟大的事情。那些才应该被铭记。可惜那一天全告诉了洛克斯利。  
难道他相信洛克斯利会把这个当做他们俩之间共同的秘密？洛克斯利会吗？那个一直站在自己身边维护自己的那个年轻人。他抬起手腕，洛克斯利握住，并低下头，轻吻他手指上那个昂贵的蓝宝石戒指。把自己一部分爱欲也封印在里面了。  
做完这次爱，离开这个地方，他又是罗宾汉了。和郡督上床的事情除了被他埋在记忆里无法被拿出再也无法拿出来共享。  
郡督似乎没有自己刚进来那么病恹恹了，做了个爱似乎给他打了兴奋剂似的。洛克斯利不过多评价，郡督的双腿之间还有自己的污秽，他在想要不要叫人来清理一下好让郡督继续休息还是怎么样。不知道郡督会不会把他杀了如果他叫别人进来的话。  
怎么办，郡督还在床上喘气缓着做爱完的劲儿，他看到郡督的龟头垂下来，上面沾了一些他自己射出来的精液，不多。对他这么大年龄来说肯定是这样。洛克斯利不敢想象自己要是老了以后会不会也不能像现在一样做得那么好。或许不可能吧，他不是郡督这样不锻炼也不战斗的人。他的身体在自己一百岁了也像年轻的自己一样好。不会这样的。  
他目光华过郡督的腿。从旁边拉过郡督的大衣，搭在郡督身上。因为做爱郡督身上的衣服被自己在混乱中扯下来一点。这是意外，他不故意的。  
洛克斯利不知道为什么自己要这样做，可能只是下级对上级的关心，也可能是谄媚。他干脆丢给郡督评价。自己不再说话。  
“我想我该走了。郡督。我不能留在这里打扰您休息。”  
“不。你可以和我一起吃晚餐。”郡督翻了一个身，背对着洛克斯利，而洛克斯利坐在他身边，觉得有点手足无措。他发誓下一次再也不在郡督生病的时候来看他。一瞬间他觉得郡督就像个大孩子。不让他走似乎就是在向他讨要拥抱。  
“好的郡督。”他答应着。知道自己走不了。但是郡督这里的吃的确实比自己在那些鬼地方吃的鬼玩意好吃多了。也挺好。郡督自己说出来叫他留下。他也不会拒绝。在这种时候他是不会想到诺丁汉的人民，财富，权利什么的。只是，和郡督呆在一起的时间里，他有点搞不清楚自己是谁。  
是啊，自己是谁，离开郡督住处后是谁？偷金库的人是谁？和杀死军队里的士兵的人又是谁？百发百中的是谁？离开诺丁汉又回来的人是谁？是谁？是谁呢？  
“不要想太多。我觉得我好多了。”郡督出声。  
一开始洛克斯利觉得这句话实在太那个什么。但是想了想，还是觉得算了。他发誓这是他最后一次和郡督做这个。晚上吃完，他就会离开。该继续偷东西还要继续偷。  
一旦涉及利益，没有人会懈怠。说实话，郡督那么在意那些东西，也不能说他错。  
胡思乱想的时候他被自己脑子里的想法吓了一跳。按照起义军的思想，他不应该这么想的。  
“那我就放心了。”他淡淡地说，一面捡起地上自己乱丢的衣服和裤子。这一切发生太快了。就像郡督当年对诺丁汉人们宣称自己战死到自己重新“复活”一样。太快了。  
他这辈子都不会觉得还有比和郡督上床发生更快的事情了，哪怕是从弓弦上弹射出的致死的箭矢。  
他现在只是担心自己留在郡督身体里的精液。  
郡督的呼吸开始恢复规律。他起身，洛克斯利伸出手扶住他。自己刚刚披好的衣服又滑下来。白忙活一场。洛克斯利倒希望这样，他们俩之间不会应为没有话而尴尬。但是老者并不是这么认为。除却和主教和贵族们和军队说话，其他时间都习惯了身边只有自己。  
洛克斯利又从郡督刚刚躺下的地方拿起那个大衣。郡督整理好自己的衣服。洛克斯利搭上来。除了郡督。洛克斯利再也想不出，还有谁能让自己这么耐心地这样做。  
“现在还很早，也许我们可以再讨论一下？那些？”他试探着问郡督，现在离晚饭还有一段不短的时间。问这句话的一瞬间，他感觉到罗宾汉在自己身体里复苏了。那种试探的心态也快速把刚刚那些做爱的画面从他的脑袋里暂时抹去。  
郡督回头看了他一眼。  
洛克斯利又看到了那蓝眼睛。  
他又要开始猜测了。  
这位大人，您又想要从我这里得到点什么呢？  
他能想象到郡督后穴里自己射出的精液流下来。会弄湿他的袍子。但是大衣挡住了，没法看到，要是他坐下来，会不会流到椅子上。但是当郡督走到会议的地方，那屁眼里的东西估计流到他大腿流到他膝盖流到他脚踝流到地上都要流完了吧。  
现在洛克斯利又不想和郡督讲那些事情，人如果不谈性欲还有什么可谈。也许对于郡督，活在这个世界上唯一要义就是性交做爱吧。是不是？洛克斯利打量着那个身体。那个身体的背部躯干手臂大腿。他想也许自己应该骗郡督，说您应该要休息，您应该回到床上去，然后再和我来一发。现在他觉得自己变得有点令人不堪了。这都是郡督生病了的错。  
“哇，这么大的雨啊。”郡督看着门外的雨。  
洛克斯利也听到了雨点落地的回响。  
默不作声。  
郡督走路的声音微不可闻，他是光着脚的。这会不会更容易生病啊？  
他想了想还是强迫郡督留下，留在那张柔软温暖的能把他们两个都裹在一起的大床上，再来一发。他不由分说拉扯郡督回去。嘴上不断重复着关心郡督身体的假话。  
郡督半推半就，他看到了洛克斯利眼神里的炙热，和自己如出一辙。  
趁着他还生病，他也不想和洛克斯利说那些东西。那就上床吧，再来一遍。就像他一点都不知道洛克斯利想要什么一样。  
他只把洛克斯利当成一个简单的年轻人，可以离开主教和爵士们之后看到一个顺眼聪明的人说话。就这样罢了。  
他不是没有试过寻找这样的人。只是那些人太笨或者只是觊觎自己的财富地位。这很可恶。而洛克斯利对这些完全不上心一样。毕竟，洛克斯利也已经很富有很有地位了。  
洛克斯利又狠狠进入他，谁知道是什么让洛克斯利这么做呢？郡督的手抓着床单，在颤抖，第二轮的性爱变得顺利，他也不再像第一次那样忍耐。他们来都开始熟悉这些起来。洛克斯利开始说着一些下流的话，郡督也开始不再控制呻吟。这很好。这很糟糕。有了这一次不知道还有没有下一次。  
郡督的后穴变得柔软听话，他自己也操弄地很爽。他开始怀疑郡督是不是装病，看他享受的样子真的不像头痛要命的人。是吧？郡督？你是装的吗？不是？为什么你现在又这么有活力呢？  
是装给主教的吗？只有在他的面前你才会乖顺得像朵蓝色妖姬。这多么自私呀。  
他抚摸郡督的长腿，这双腿的骨头就像交叉的十字架。洛克斯利不会觉得庄严，想反他只想要发挥那双腿的最大用处。阴影之下才是体现灵魂最清晰的地方。希望你记住，记住他的头发，他的眼神，他的喘息，他的手，他的腰，他的臀部，他的腿，他的脚趾，他的长袍，他的衣服，他的浪叫，他的吻，他的谎言，他的放纵。  
因为这一次过后，可能再也不会有了。你能保证郡督下一年还会在这样的雨季这样的天气这样的温度里发病吗？可能一年后他会被洛克斯利杀死吧，如果不是出自洛克斯利之手，也会出自起义军之手。他会死吗？一瞬间洛克斯利眼神柔和下来，他抚摸着郡督的头发，昂贵的发丝闪耀着汗水的光。那里什么都没有。如果他一年后死去今天发生的一切也不会再有。  
洛克斯利迷恋这种感觉吗？当然不。只有两次。没有到令人上瘾的地步。  
所以，请你放心。  
当洛克斯利重新让郡督躺下，把被子扯好，悄悄退出的时候，罗宾汉又回来了。这个世界就是这么残酷，不会因为你这短暂的肉体交易改变原则。  
是吧？你相信我了吧，你看到洛克斯利出去之后去了哪里吗？他没有回自己的住处去洗澡，而是直接跑到他和他那些“乌合之众”聚集的地方，无情地讨论着摧毁郡督统治的计划。而刚刚发生的——上了诺丁汉郡督两次，他没有说，也不可能说。也许他的龟头还沾着郡督后液潮湿和自己的精液，身上还有郡督射出未来的及擦干的精液。他眼中只有黑暗的复仇。他只想要黑暗快点到来。  
也快点让这件事成为一个秘密吧。他欺骗了郡督，但是郡督就是可恨的。  
他们又计划好了明晚再去偷一次金库。神不知鬼不觉的。  
他们那天晚上很顺利。守卫还是一如既往地的愚蠢。他们看到了未来，明亮的。是啊。那些东西最终会把他们带向一个新的美好的未来。他们会离胜利越来越近。  
毕竟正义女神总会站在他们的身边。  
他们喝酒嘲笑着那个可怜的守卫，恶毒地诅咒着郡督快点死去，跃跃欲试地要把他们磨锋利的箭射进主教他们那一大堆人的心脏或脑子里。  
金黄的酒液散在地上，与灰色地面的颜色一起变暗。那些密谋的人快乐得唱歌喝酒跳舞。最后半夜他们都醉得东倒西歪。这种欢庆死亡的成功让人没办法不沉湎其中。所有人的眼睛里都开始有了明亮的光，这很好，洛克斯利醉眼朦胧地想着。他不能再喝了。他觉得浑身燥热，想要发泄一番，吼叫打人练习什么的都可以。他不想坐在这里为了庆祝伟大辉煌的未来继续喝酒了。  
他站起来，看着四周欢庆的人们。知道胜利会来。喜悦在他的心头中跳动，温暖如同冬日雪地升起来的火苗。  
他知道他会赢。  
郡督会死。  
过了几天，他又去看郡督，郡督说他好了一点。  
“那就太好了。”洛克斯利假装高兴地说。他真的是装的吗？他说不准。都说生病的人会变得瘦弱。郡督似乎一点都没变。但是还好他的病没有好完全。没法操心更多的事，所以现在他还是会把一些事情交给洛克斯利去办。  
谁也没提那天发生的事情。  
“那些人告诉我我睡了很久。”郡督说。他看着洛克斯利，洛克斯利回望他，两人都没有太多表情。  
郡督还是躺着没有起来，看起来有点累。  
“是我打扰您了。似乎您刚起来。”  
“没有关系，我都不知道什么时候醒了。”  
“没有别的事，我就先走了。”  
“没有了。”郡督看了一眼旁边桌子上的水杯。  
洛克斯利会意，他过去拿起水杯走回来。  
他靠近郡督，想要把水送过去。  
郡督看向他，轻声说：“如果金库里再少一枚金币，我会让全诺丁汉的人知道这是你的罪。”  
洛克斯利手僵住了。  
郡督自己坐起来，接过水杯，说：“没事你可以先走了。”  
“是的……”洛克斯利干干地回应着，慢慢转身退出去了。

* * *

**病**  
**Robin Hood(2018)**  
**Robin of Loxley/Sheriff of Nottingham,mob/Sheriff of Nottingham**  
**18/9/2020**  
By Slavic Pica  
AO3:Slavic_pica  
Wland:14945

**Author's Note:**

> 搞本门，海报出来的时候超想看，那衣服太配他了。他演的角色真的好可爱。最后，谢谢阅读。


End file.
